Just For Tonight
by nanu107
Summary: How long since she started doing this?  Coming into Adam's room, just to make sure he was in bed, sleeping peacefully, and even daring to make sure he was warm by tugging him softly while he slept?  Based in the 83-86 MOTU


**Just for Tonight...**

**Author's Ramblings: **Ok, listen.. Or read: I've been depressed out of my mind because I wad dumped and I've been browsing my old files for ideas for new fics; I came across this particular piece and while re-reading it to probably edit and post… I actually sat down and cry because I was given hope to resolve my own situation by myself two or three years ago. Crazy, right? So I struggled for a bit, edited the piece as best as I could and for now this is the only chapter they'll be of this story. I hope you guys understand why I've decided not to continue this story; and please enjoy it.

Thanks in advance for all the review.

'  
>'<p>

The day had been a long winter's day, full of nothing but work and formalities that only working with royalty could bring. Although already fully used to it, Teela was feeling quite tired; especially since she had spend it doing the horrid inventory work to try and stay away from the princesses visiting the castle. The visiting Queen had brought up how uncomfortable she felt with a woman watching over Adam, and asked King Randor to replace the woman while her daughters were visiting; wishing to make a good impression and because they really needed the alliance with this particular kingdom, Randor has asked Teela if she minded. Of course she had minded but she ahd to place those she helped defend before her own needs, Teela smiled (one of those sure I don't mind smiles) and had recommended one of the Masters to take over her bodyguard duties and with a sad smile had left the throne room.

Adam had turned twenty one this year and suitors from all over Eternia were visiting to try and marry into the family. Even Queen Marlena was thrilled with all the proposals and possibilities of daughters in law that were turning up, but Teela was suffering a case of insomnia because an agreement was soon to take place between Eternos and the Capital of Sorcerers Darial. Sweet but easily manipulated Adam could fall prey easily to one of the many daughters of the Queen of Darial… And several were visiting.

That fact had Teela literally pulling at her red hair.

Waiting until the last guard passed by the royal rooms Teela felt the rush of adrenaline pumping in her veins, and quietly slid through the cold corridor when the opportunity arose. She had forgotten to wear a sweater (or any warm garment beyond her pjs), and the shadows were growing colder by the minute, but for her it was worth it.

Adam had not been able to train with her for days now; if he wasn't running about, disappearing to Ancient's know where, he was in important meetings with his father, the Queen of Darial and her daughters. Not a word was crossed for days, and Teela had to admit she was starting to miss the silly prince. Sweet, easily manipulated Adam... How would he react when his father told him it was decided _he_ was engaged? Maybe he'll be furious; not because he wasn't given to chance to find his own bride, but because his fun would be over, really Adam could be such a...

She quickly found the door she was looking for and, pressed her hand to the wood, finding it extremely cold. Was Adam at the other side, or had he run out again during the night? Maybe he was already discussing his plans with one of the foreign princess... _Oh for crying out loud Teela, he's a single man capable of doing such things. He is the prince... _The door to Adam's room was unlocked, and Teela opened it silently, finding her way through the arch of the door with ease. It was such a familiar thing to do...To slid quietly into the darkness of him, and stay there, without having to explain what she was doing, only to watch Adam...

How long since she started doing this? Coming into Adam's room, just to make sure he was in bed, sleeping peacefully, and even daring to make sure he was warm by tugging him softly while he slept? Keeping this from Cringer wasn't that hard, the cat slept like a rock, but tonight the pet wasn't a worry, he was staying with Orko, to keep appearances with the princesses; but if they didn't accept Cringer Adam would most likely never marry. But orders from the king had to be kept, even by his own son so the gentle pet was sleeping away from his master. The door was closed softly, without a sound behind her.

"Teela?" Adam whispered, almost inaudible, lifting his head from the bed. Teela was tempted to leave the room at that instant, but something (the very same thing that kept her coming night after night) made her freeze, and hope for a bare second that he would go back to sleep. "What are you doing here?"

Her cover already blown, Teela said nothing, but moved to the bed, climbed on it without asking and was glad there was no reprimand. Adam allowed such things of her, and she was aware that of no one else. Or was she? His bed was enormous, and she wondered if he dare share it with another woman. Maybe his mother or Adora? Teela smiled, when she had first seen Adora jealousy had crept over her skin, like water on the rocks of a waterfall, harsh and loud, but her cold exterior never betrayed her. Although her father had noticed, of course, what didn't he noticed?

Teela pulled the sheets from around Adam's shoulders, and uncovered him. He complained softly because of the cold, but didn't move to retrieve the covers. Teela took her time, to slide close to him, and then proceed to cover both of them. She had decided to slide into bed to hold him; his back against her chest, gloriously naked and warm, and her arms around him. Adam's hand came to hold hers, close to his heart, and they rested against each other, quietly enjoying the quiet comfort of the almost forgotten company.

"Teela?" He asked again, rather surprised by her actions.

"Do you remember when we were little and there was a thunderstorm?" Why was she bringing this up? Adam remained quiet, but nodded, aware that she could very well see him. "I was scared that day, more than usual. And since father was out in a mission I cried." She snuggled, if possible, closer to Adam, basking in the skin of his naked back. "You came to me, said you heard me cry, and brought me here; to your room. You let me sleep with you, even when you were told we weren't supposed to."

"How could I leave my best friend all alone in her room? It was a scary night." Teela nodded, and closed her eyes. His smell was everywhere, and to think someone else would enjoy it... or even hate it. "You'll always be an important part of my life. Sometimes, when I feel lonely, the thought of you is the only thing that keeps me going."

Surprised, Teela gasped: she hadn't expect that.

"Your friendship is one of the most important things in my life."

"You'll always have it."

Something tense grew on the air, wrapping thickly around them, something that kept them together all this years, yet was capable of separating them. Adam, linked his fingers with hers, and closed his eyes, begging the Ancients not to let him awake, to let him rest and enjoy her, even if just in dreams.

"You've been missing practice."

"I've been busy." She chuckled softly, and Adam felt her tremble. "Yeah, I know. Father has kept me from practice."

"Among other things." Adam said nothing. They became one in a cocoon of warmth, and they both closed their eyes, one wanting to sleep the other needing to talk.

"Skeletor has been quiet recently." Teela whispered suddenly, having nothing else to say; or at least not yet wishing to express what she'd come here to say. The prince tensed for a second, almost unnoticed, but been this close to someone Teela felt the muscles clench, and relax. They both took a deep breath. "He could be planning something."

"Maybe."

"I'm sure He-man will handle it." Again, Adam tensed, but this time he shifted within her embrace, not pulling away but making her notice his discomfort.

"Yeah." Maybe it was his cowardice that wouldn't let him talk about the subject, or maybe it was something else. Something completely different. There was another long silence, in which Teela though in how to speak with Adam about her feelings, about her confusion, about everything that was happening and running in her head. "Do you like him?"

It took a second for the question to sink in, but when it did, Teela was surprised to extreme. Why would the prince of Eternos would ask such a thing from her?

"To be honest I don't know."

Maybe in his worry as her official _best friend_, it somehow mattered.

Maybe in his brother's love towards her, he was just looking for something to tease her.

_Maybe_...

"Sometimes I feel I do, but then I don't."

"Oh?"

"Have you ever liked someone?"

"Of course."

"Have you had this feeling that you are perfect for each other, but so wrong at the same time?"

"Yeah."

"That's how I feel for He-Man."

"I see."

"But that's how I feel for someone else too."

'  
>'<p>

"What?" Adam wanted to turn around, but he knew that if he did, it might scare her and her warmth away. So he tensed, and turned his head to the woman. He, the most powerful man in this Universe, could be undone by this woman's next words, and there was no stopping it. For a second there, Adam though about forgetting about his true self, the coward Prince Adam, and remaining forever as the champion He-Man. Although it was crazy; right? What could he gain of that?

_Teela._

"I like someone else, besides He-Man that is."

"I see." A short tense silence followed, and Adam closed his eyes tightly. His memory raced, trying to remember any other man he had seen with Teela either talking or hanging out with. So many came to mind, including the recruits, that he lost track easily. But she'd never look at them as she looked at He-man, or at least he though. There was some hope, though, she did liked _He-man_.

But not _Adam_.

"What about you Adam, had any of the princesses, stolen your heart?"

He took a deep breath, wanting the earth to swallow him whole to keep from this conversation. "No," He breathed out. "But that does not keep them from trying." She chuckled again, softly. "I swear if they don't leave soon I might throw a tantrum, and you know how bad my tantrums can be."

"Oh, yes! Believe me I remember." Teela bit her lip, and gathered enough courage. "But now, facing facts; would you let your father find you a bride among them princess?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if he does. But I guess Mother would keep things clear: that I should find my own bride. Besides I have to take a more active role in court life." A moment of silence. "Why you ask?"

"Adam, would you marry even if she's a commoner?"

A short silence.

"As long as we love each other, I wouldn't care where she comes from. Look at my father, perfect example: he married an alien."

"You couldn't have put it better." She said laughing.

"She's my mother, she'll forgive my words."

Teela was amazed at his ability to make her laugh. With even the tiniest thing, she wondered if she stayed tonight, how would it feel to wake up next to him, and touch his cheek first thing in the morning? Or just roll his hair all night with her fingers? How would it feel to kiss him during a passionate embrace of bodies and souls...?

Now she was dreaming way ahead of herself and outside reality. She was a commoner, the crown prince's personal body guard and best friend. Nothing further could happen beyond that.

Then why were they holding each other like this?

"Maybe I should leave."

"No, wait, just a little while longer? Would it be alright?" Adam was no fool, he had pretended for months to be asleep, and had learned to subtle art of mumbling while she tugged him. He did wonder why she did it, but he had blamed it on his similarity to He-Man, maybe he was a mirror during the night in which Teela could see her love.

She didn't answer, but didn't move away either.

"I've miss you Adam. We've been apart for a long time."

"I know. I was telling father if I could invite you to the ball next week, but since we have visit I have to take one of the princesses." Teela felt sick to her stomach, but abash at the same time: Adam wanted to take her to a ball? She, who barely could dance, was tomboy and arrogant invited to the Royal Ball by the Prince himself? And she wouldn't be able to go because he was forced by tradition to take someone related to royalty? Adam had never asked her out! The had taken strolls together but those never counted, because he never asked, they just agreed to go walking, they always had their meals together, and missions along with practice but those were not dates. But Teela had never worried about dates anyway... "I hope they leave soon, so we can have fun during the ball."

"Adam, you know I barely dance."

"I'll teach you, is not that hard. Maybe instead of practice we could dance."

"Oh, no mister, if this is a scheme to avoid practice you are wasting your time." He laughed, and caressed her hand.

"Alright, forgive me. We'll practice and then dance, how about that?"

"I'll like that very much."

Teela found herself wanting to taste his skin, but totally unable to. So close yet so far...

"Maybe we should go to sleep." He suggested softly, tired of the day's events (He-man had had to make an appearance today, requested by the King himself).

"Yeah." Neither move and it was silently agreed that she would stay; here in bed, by him. Securing his hand around hers, Adam snuggled against the pillows, and closed his eyes. For a moment Teela rested, doubts and self reproach attacking her to the point of having her speak; "It'll be better if I go to my room."

"This _is_ your room."

"Adam..."

"Shush, just go to sleep, it's an order from your Prince."

"Who can go against that?"

Adam laughed, but they both closed their eyes, and as if in a dream, went to sleep.

'  
>'<p>

The first thing she was aware of was the sun hitting her face, vaguely remembering Adam never closed the chamber's curtains, Teela turned, feeling her hand landing over something soft. Eye opening to a tiny slit, she saw her fingers were tangled with his hair.

_Just for today..._

Her fingers started to play with the soft hair, uncombed and messy, forming tiny circles in place. It felt amazingly warm. Continuing the tender movement, Teela snuggled closer to Adam, and enjoyed him. It was still quite early, and her shift didn't start for at least another couple hours. For a little while more she could rest, and dream.

He suddenly turned, and his hand fell over her hip. Head bowed slightly it seemed as if he wanted to approach her body for physical comfort. "Adam?" She whispered softly, gaining no answer.

It was time for her to leave.

But how could she abandon him? This; her dream come true? She was experimenting him during the quiet morning hours; perhaps, yes, they hadn't been lost in a sea of lust, but almost as good as.

She had to leave. Her heart and her mind battled, she had to make up her mind, for either Adam or He-Man, and been this close to the prince was making her think nonsense. She would sit down and clarify this whole thing.

"Adam, I'm leaving." He mumbled something, incoherently, and she kissed his forehead. "Adam...I love you."

She slid slowly out of his grasp, and quietly made her way to the door. She turned to him, admiring his sleeping form, and then turned to real life in the outside world. Funny, she didn't remember it been so cold.

'  
>'<p>

Adam opened his eyes, and sat on bed, surprised.

_Teela loves me?_

How could he have misunderstood her words? Her whisper was soft, but perfectly clear. Oh Ancients, what was he suppose to do now? She loved both sides of him, and he couldn't even tell her about it.

"This sucks." He whispered, realizing what a big trouble he was in.


End file.
